Sixteen Again!
by super saiyan chibi chik
Summary: Gohan's thinking out loud leads to a lot of trouble. Especially when that trouble just happens to turn Goku and Vegeta into 16 year olds. But what's the worse that can happen between two young hormonal teen boys? Yaoi and Lemon! Be warned! :3
1. The wish

**Author's note: **Yo! I just finished my other fanfic not long ago! I really had fun and wanted do another one so this is it! But honestly, what can I say about me updating new chapters...it kinda did take a while but I tried my best and school(junior year won't be a breeze!) is just around the corner so I'll try my best to update ASAP!

*Also, just a head's up, I know shenron can't really do what he will in my story unless he's black starred shenron but please deal with it. I don't wanna have to use the other shenron and have them look for the dragonballs in outer space -.-" too complicated. So please deal with my little change. It's called fanfic for a reason. Also, um I have no idea but Goku is still alive in the buu saga...please just go along with it...heh heh...and first chapter is going to be Gohan POV but I'll change it for the next chapter.

**Pairing: **Goku and Vegeta (this is yaoi of course)

**Rating and Genre: **M for lemon scenes that shall happen!- -Romance/Humor**  
**

**Summary: **Gohan's thinking out loud leads to a lot of trouble. Especially when that trouble just happens to turn Goku and Vegeta into 16 year olds. But what's the worse that can happen between two young hormonal teen boys? Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dbz, Akira Toriyama does!

* * *

**Sixteen Again**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The wish

* * *

Gohan let out a heavy sigh as he took to the sky in Satan City.

"Man, school is beyond tiring now..." Gohan said to himself flying at high speed, heading home. Being as fast as he was, Gohan arrived to his small dome house quickly. Smoke clouded out of the kitchen, probably his mother Chichi cooking. Gohan then took notice of his father, Goku, and his, well, friend, in some sort, Vegeta, sparring with each other a few yards away from the house.

"Geez dad, do you ever take a break from training...well you don't really have to..." Gohan said to himself. He was about to go inside when a voice called for him.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku shouted. Gohan smiled.

"Hey, dad!" Gohan shouted back. He walked over to the duo. He could take notice of their tattered clothes and the sweat that covered their bodies, "so, you're sparring?"

"Yeah. Join us Gohan!" Goku said happily.

"Wish I could dad but I've got tons of homework and a project I need to finish..." Gohan replied.

"Aw, maybe next time then?" Goku said a bit disappointed.

"I don't think I'll be able to. School has gotten really hard dad and if I take even a little bit of a break, I'll be so far behind!" Gohan said.

"Really? School looks so much fun when they show it on TV. I think you're being a bit dramatic Gohan..." Goku said eyeing his son carefully.

"Dad, Degrassi isn't a real example of school..." Gohan replied, knowing where his father got his example of school.

"If it's too hard, then quit. Quitting school isn't as embarrassing as quitting a battle." Vegeta said impatiently. He didn't want to waste a minute of sparring.

"You guys don't understand how school is. It isn't fun and it isn't something you should quit if you want to become a scholar." Gohan said almost as impatiently as Vegeta.

"Well figure out your own problems then." Vegeta said, "let's go Kakarot." Vegeta said as he took a fighting stance. Gohan then took notice of the sky. It was dark. Shenron! He was in the distant sky, looking down at someone.

"Hey dad! Did someone summon Shenron?" Gohan asked. Goku looked over at Gohan from Vegeta.

"Yeah, some little weird girl not so far away wanted to use the dragon balls so I let her. She doesn't look like she'll do anything that'll interfere with us...though she scared me a bit...she squealed when she saw me and then she fainted..." Goku said. He then flew at Vegeta, sending a few blows to him, Vegeta dodging everyone of them.

"I'm going to check on her..." Gohan told himself as he headed to the direction of Shenron. When Gohan reached Shenron, he noticed the young girl too. She had light skin, long wavy auburn hair and brown eyes. He stayed behind a tree, hoping the girl wouldn't notice him.

"Yay! I can fly now! Hee hee hee!" the girl squealed.

"State your final wish mortal!" Shenron roared, making the girl coward back.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a knot...wait...yeah that comeback didn't work out too well..." the girl said. She then crossed her arms, thinking about her final wish, "Hey! I wanna be able to read people's minds! I wanna be able to understand how they feel!"

"I wish my dad and Vegeta could understand how I feel..." Gohan said out loud. A bit too loud.

"I shall now grant that final wish mortal!" Shenron boomed.

"Nu-uh-uh! I never said 'I wish'! Man, you must have sucked at Simon says..." the girl said wagging a finger at Shenron. Shenron's eye glowed as the wish became a reality.

"Shenron, she never did say that 'she wishes'...you losing your touch?" Gohan said to himself. Shenron then flew back into the dragon balls. The girl's eyes widened and she ran up to the glowing dragon balls.

"Hey! Stupid dragon! I only got one wish! You said two! Hey! HEY! Dammit!" the girl yelled angrily as she started hitting one of the dragon balls with a stick but all 7 of the dragon balls took to the sky and scattered in different directions.

"Man, I'm outta here! Stupid dragon!" the girl yelled as she herself flew up and away.

"I better tell dad about this. Maybe there's something wrong with the dragon balls..." Gohan said as he headed to where he left Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey dad! Dad!" Gohan shouted as he ran over to his dad. He stopped short when he noticed something was different about the two. Both Goku and Vegeta seemed to have lost muscle bulk. They seemed more lean, almost like himself(gohan). Their clothes seemed baggier. Did they shrink? What was going on?

"Dad?" Gohan asked unsure. Goku looked over at him.

"Yeah?" Goku asked.

"I seriously need to stop saying things out loud to myself..." Gohan said.

-Chapter end!

* * *

Yeeeeah...not my best chapter I've gotta admit...sorry it sucked! DX i'll try my best for the next chapter!

Btw, that annoying girl is supposed to be me! This is her only appearance here though...no more of her! Self characters usually suck(as I've been told) and this actually a great example of how I would be like in the dbz world. Annoying, huh?

-Anyway, please review and try to be patient with me. I don't wanna rush the story! Thank you so much!


	2. Kicked out

**Author's note:** Yo! Sorry for such a short 1st chapter! Here is more! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kicked out

* * *

"Gohan, what's wrong? You look kinda pale..." Goku said. Gohan still couldn't believe his eyes. He looked...younger! He then looked over at vegeta, who as well looked leaner and younger.

"Dad...you really don't see it?" Gohan said. Goku looked confused. Vegeta must see it! Right? Wrong. His back was turned to the two teens, arms crossed, waiting impatiently.

"Vegeta, don't you see it?" Gohan cried out. Vegeta turned his head to the side.

"What I see is two weaklings that won't stop bickering! This is a waste of my time." Vegeta said angrily and took off.

"Aw come on Vegeta!" Goku yelled but the prince was already out of sight. Goku sulked, "And just when I convinced him to come over to spar."

Goku shrugged it off and headed to the house.

"Let's go eat!" Goku said, already forgetting the Vegeta incident.

'Oh no! Mom!' Gohan thought with fear.

"Hey Chichi!" Goku's voice sang. Glash shattered and an ear piercing shriek was heard from inside the house.

"Dad's a goner if I don't hurry!" Gohan said, running inside.

* * *

"No! No no no no NO!" Chichi yelled angrily. Gohan and Goku sat at their table in front of Chichi, who angrily paced back and forth.

"Mom it was an accident!" Gohan said, having already explained the whole story to Chichi. Goku just sat there, blankly trying to process the whole story.

"So, Vegeta is young too?" Goku asked.

"I won't allow this! Change him back!" Chichi yelled at Gohan.

"Mom, I can't. There's a one year wait to use the dragon balls again." Gohan explained calmly to his mother. Chichi's face, full of anger now started to shed tears.

"But I can't be married to a 16 year old boy!" Chichi sobbed, covering her face with her hands, sinking to the ground on her knees. Goku got up and walked toward her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright Chichi, we can wait, right?" Goku said with a smile. Chichi glared up at Goku and slapped his arm away.

"Yes we can but while we do, you're not going to be here!" Chichi yelled. She stormed over to the door and slammed it open, "Out!"

"Chichi..." Goku said.

"Mom you can't do this! It's not his fault!" Gohan yelled. Chichi ignored the two.

"It's alright Gohan, it's not your fault either." Goku said with a smile. He got up and headed to the door.

"Bye Gohan..." Goku said.

"Leave." Chichi said. Goku looked at her, still crying with a glare on her face.

"Bye Chichi." Goku said and walked out.

* * *

Goku arrived to Capsule Corp, hoping Bulma could help with his. He knocked on the door that swung open after a few seconds. It was Bulma, who like Chichi, had tears streaming down her cheeks but she didn't look sad or angry, she looked happy. Almost like she was laughing earlier.

"Bulma?" Goku said. Bulma's eyes widened when she took in Goku's new appearance. She couldn't help but to laugh. She embraced Goku happily.

"Are you still laughing woman? It's not funny!" Vegeta yelled from inside.

"Goku, you sure do know how to get into the worst trouble!" Bulma laughed as she backed away from him, smiling. Goku smiled back.

***a few minutes later***

"Of course you can stay here Goku! Stay as long as you want!" Bulma said happily. Goku was now seated on a black leather couch next to Bulma. Goku smiled.

"Thanks so much Bulma!" Goku said happily. Bulma couldn't stop staring at Goku though, "Bulma?" Bulma snapped back to normal.

"Oh, sorry Goku! It's just so weird to see you like this...it's like the good old days at the Tenkaichi Budokai..." Bulma said happily, "When you beat Piccolo and proposed to Chi-...oh, sorry Goku..."

"It's alright..." Goku said faking a smile. Bulma smiled back.

"Well you being here ought to be fun!" Bulma said happily.

"Yeah!" Goku said with excitement.

***three days later***

"Bulma, I'm bored!" Goku complained as he laying on the couch. Bulma was angrily picking up soda cans and cake treat wrappers from the coffee table. She glared at Goku.

"Then go train with Vegeta!" Bulma said trying to keep their cool.

"But Vegeta is bored too..." Goku said, pointing to Vegeta who was laying back on the recliner.

"Bring us some more food woman!" Vegeta said. Goku laughed a bit but stopped when he realized Bulma was glaring at him.

"You'd think teens would be full of energy, especially a bunch of monkey warriors from space!" Bulma muttered as she walked to the kitchen with her arms full of trash and dumped it into the trash can. She sat back on the table working on blueprints for a new capsule machine and sighed, frustrated. Bulma's eyes wandered to the fridge, where bunches of papers were held by magnets. One orange flyer caught her attention. A smirk formed on her face.

...

"Hey Vegeta, why are you so mean to Bulma?" Goku asked. Vegeta ignored Goku.

"Don't you worry about it." Vegeta replied.

"Is it cause she won't let you sleep in bed with her anymore?" Goku asked innocently.

"Don't worry about it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hmph! Just trying to make conversation..." Goku said. He smiled. At least he still had Vegeta and Bulma, even if he couldn't really be with his family.

"Oh boys!" Bulma sang as she danced into the room with the flyer.

"Did you bring my snacks?" Vegeta asked, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. Bulma stopped short.

"I'm not your maid!" Bulma yelled but then took a deep breath, "No Vegeta, I did not. I got something better though!". This caught Goku's attention.

"Ooh! What?" Goku said, intrigued. Vegeta sat up, attention caught as well.

"An education opportunity!" Bulma said, showing the two the flyer. The flyer read 'Orange Star High School'.

"Hey, that's where Gohan goes!" Goku said happily, "but what about it?"

Bulma slapped her forehead.

-Chapter end!

* * *

Sorry for the rushed chapter! DX I just want to get to the yaoi but I think that is what ruins stories...rushing...well I'll keep it slow in the next chapter! DX

Please review!


	3. Time for School

**Author's note:** YOO! DX what's up! I hope you like this chapter! XD Kinda skips around a lot time wise...sorry

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Time for School

* * *

"Good morning boys!" Bulma sang as she opened the shade of a large room. The room had the two teen saiyans in separate beds on opposite sides of the room. Goku moaned as he turned his back to Bulma and Vegeta simply pulled a blanket over his head. Bulma sighed.

"I hope Trunks doesn't turn out this way..." Bulma said to herself as she pulled the blanket right off Vegeta.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled angrily as he was exposed to be wearing boxers only. Bulma blushed.

"Oops!" Bulma laughed. She then walked over to Goku. She thought for a second. How do you get a teen saiyan to get out of bed? She gasped in realization.

"Goku! I made bacon! If you don't hurry, Vegeta will eat it all!" Bulma said in a worried voice. Goku's eyes shot open.

"Vegeta! Don't!" Goku cried as he jumped out of bed and raced out the door, wearing nothing but trunks as well. Bulma stood there, red faced.

"What is it with teenagers being half naked nowadays..." Bulma said to herself.

* * *

The two teens and Bulma now sat at the table, eating. Vegeta finished first and pushed the plate more to the center of the table and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed.

"If you're done, go change into your school clothes..." Bulma said. Vegeta grunted in reply and walked away. Goku couldn't help but to chuckle at how Vegeta was acting. It seemed a bit immature but it seemed exactly how he would act after finding out he'd be going to school now.

"Goku, c'mon! Hurry up and eat!" Bulma said as she picked up her empty plate and Vegeta's as well and walked over to the sink.

"Oh, right!" Goku said as he took the last piece of his promised bacon and ate it up, "Say Bulma, why'd you put me and Vegeta in the same room?"

"Hmm...I really don't know...well goku it's cause I obviously don't want to be sleeping in the same room as him but you...well I want you to get more closer to Vegeta. He seems kinda mad that I'm treating him like a kid now and I think he needs a friend at this time. Someone that can understand his situation and be there when he needs him though stubborn as he is, he won't show it." Bulma replied with a smile. Goku shrugged. Seemed reasonable.

"Oh, I forgot, I need to give you and Vegeta something before you two leave!" Bulma said excited as she headed to the living room.

"More bacon?" Goku asked.

"Three packages didn't fill you?" Bulma said with shock.

* * *

"Um Vegeta...I don't get this..." Goku said as he walked alongside Vegeta. They were a block away from school where Bulma dropped the two boys off. Goku stared down at his new white Iphone. He touched the screen a few times until three quick beeps sounded, scaring Goku a bit.

"Just turn it off until school starts, Kakarot. She said we wouldn't need them." Vegeta said impatiently. Living with Bulma and her technology sorrounding him, Vegeta had no problem operating his new phone.

"How?" Goku said with confusion. Vegeta pulled Goku's phone, with his hand still holding it from underneath, toward him and with a few touches of the screen, the phone vibrated before turning off. Goku felt weird being touched by Vegeta so gently. Usually it's a few kicks and punches he gets from him when sparring but for their hands to be touching like this...he felt the warmth of his hand. It made his face heat up a bit.

"There." Vegeta said as he pulled his hands away and kept walking, leaving Goku behind.

"Oh thanks Vegeta!" Goku said as he ran to catch up to him.

***A few minutes later***

"Class! We have two new students joining us!" Miss. Milton, a young woman with light skin, blue eyes behind red rimmed glasses and a blonde hair held up in a high ponytail called, "Class!"

The classroom became silent, all of the student's eyes on the teacher.

"We'll be having two students joining us today." she said as she gestured to the open door for someone to come in, "Please welcome, Goku and Vegeta..." said as the two teens entered.

"Whoa, there's a lot of people in here..." Goku said as he looked at everyone. One person caught his attention and his face lit up.

"Hi Gohan!" Goku said as waved at Gohan.

"Dad?" Gohan exclaimed from his seat near the back of the class..

"Dad?" Videl said, sitting on Gohan's right side. She looked at Gohan with confusion along with the rest of the class.

_'Oh crap! I said 'dad!'_ Gohan thought.

"Um I mean...wait, Vegeta?" Gohan asked. Vegeta glared at him.

"Well take a seat you two..." Miss. Milton said as she walked over to board and began writing. Goku happily went up to where Gohan sat and took a seat next to him.

"Hi son!" Goku said happily.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Gohan whispered.

"Um Bulma signed up us to come here cause we weren't helping around the house..." Goku said sadly.

"Did she also tell you to not act out of the ordinary?" Gohan asked. Goku nodded. Gohan sighed in relief.

"Ok, but that includes calling me son..." Gohan said.

"But you called me dad..." Goku replied.

"Um well that was an accident!" Gohan said.

"Okie dokie!" Goku replied, "Hey where's Vegeta?"

Goku looked around the room and his eyes fell on some high spiky hair in the front row.

"Yo Vege-" he was about to call him when he noticed a few girls giggling next to him.

"What's your name?" a redhead asked him, blushing as two other girls next to her squealed excitedly. Vegeta grunted in reply. Suddenly, a bell rang.

"Hey, what's going on?" Goku asked as students around him put away their stuff and headed to the door.

"It's time for gym, c'mon, I'll take you to the changing room." Gohan said, "Hey, Vegeta, come with us!" Gohan said calling Vegeta over. He got up and the girls awed with sadness.

"Gee, you're already so popular with the girls." Gohan said surprised.

"As expected." Vegeta said with a smirk. The three teens then walked out the door, headed to the boys locker room.

***Later***

The three teens were inside the tiled locker room surrounded by dark green lockers. Gohan was already changed but Goku just sat on a bench eating some ramen.

"Da-Goku, how'd you get ramen?" Gohan asked Goku, already in his gray sweats and dark blue long sleeve.

"It was in the microwave of some place called 'the teacher's lounge' " Goku said with a smile.

"Dad! That wasn't for you to take!" Gohan exclaimed, getting attention from the boys around her. Goku looked up at him innocently.

"It wasn't?" Goku asked. Gohan took the ramen cup and threw it in the trash.

"Come on dad! You need to change!" Gohan said pushing Goku to his locker.

"Okay, geez..." Goku said as he began to undo his pant's button.

"Kakarot, I hear we're playing some competitive game called 'Baseball'. Whatever this competition is, you know who's going to be the best at it." Vegeta said with a smirk. Goku smiled back.

"We'll see..." Goku said and pulled his shirt off. Vegeta's eyes fell upon his perfectly sculpted body. He didn't even realize he was staring.

"Vegeta?" Goku's voice snapped Vegeta's trance, "You okay?"

"Of course I am!" Vegeta said angrily and walked away.

_'What were you staring at!'_ Vegeta scolded himself as he walked out of the locker room.

* * *

XD yes, Goku and Vegeta have Iphones! Lol sorry this chapter was kinda slow and sucked...

Anyway, just a heads up, the teacher is a real teacher from Dbz...didn't know her eye color at the moment so I chose blue...-.-" but she's a real dbz character. Anyway, I hope I see you in the next chapter!

*****Please read!**

**-I'm having a poll set up for stories that I want to write. They seem easy to me (some) but I hope you guys can vote in it! Even if you won't read it! DX  
**


	4. After School

**Author's note:** Yo! Super saiyan chibi chik here! Sorry for the lack of yaoi! More to come soon! Short quick chapter!**  
**

*******Oh and please please please vote on my poll! I'm torn on what to write next! DX

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After School

* * *

"Why did we get homework already..." Goku complained. Goku sat at the kitchen table, his head face down on the table. Gohan sat next to him, quickly finishing his.

"Dad, it's not that hard...algebra is actually fun!" Gohan said. Goku sat up and gave Gohan a confused look.

"Fun?" Goku asked, "There's nothing fun about adding a letter to a number...I mean is that even possible!"

"Well to me it is..." Gohan said with an innocent smile.

"Nerd..." Vegeta said as he continued on his homework as well. He sat across the Goku and Gohan.

"Look who's talking...you're almost done yourself..." Gohan said as he closed his large Algebra 2 book.

"Gohan, I don't get this sentence..." Goku said pointing at a page in his book.

"Dad, they're called equations in math, not sentences..." Gohan corrected him.

"Well your English class confused me! They both have letters in them!" Goku complained, resting his head on the table again. Vegeta then slammed his book shut and walked over to the living room.

"Well look at you smarty pants!" Bulma teased as she stood in the doorway smiling. Her eyes landed on Goku. "Well most of you...Gohan, your mom called me and she wants you to go home now..."

"No! I need Gohan to help me!" Goku cried as he sat up again. Gohan smiled.

"It's okay dad, you have Vegeta here to help you..." Gohan said. He then headed to the door, "Bye dad."

"Bye..." Goku replied. Goku sighed as he looked down at the book.

"_5x-10=55. _Find X." Goku said to himself. He thought for a second.

"X=27!" Goku guessed out loud and wrote it down on his notebook, "This is easy!"

"Feh! Idiot..." Vegeta said to himself as he flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch. He leaned back on his favorite recliner.

"_2B+6=14_? B=42!" Goku shouted happily as he jotted his ridiculous answer down.

'_The idiot's going to fail at this rate..._' Vegeta thought.

"I'm a genius!" Goku said to himself.

"You're a moron!" Vegeta yelled. Goku frowned at the insult.

"Well how would you do it nerd!" Goku yelled back. Vegeta angrily got up and walked over to the kitchen right up to Goku.

"Get the variable alone!" Vegeta yelled. Goku was confused.

"Variable?" Goku asked. Vegeta face palmed.

"The number attached to the letter!" Vegeta said impatiently. Goku still looked confused.

"Man you're stupid!" Vegeta said. He pulled up a chair beside him. Goku smiled at him.

"This means nothing Kakarot." Vegeta said with a serious expression. Goku nodded.

"For this one, you have to get '5X' by itself one one side of the equal sign...so you add 10 to get rid of the 10 next to it..." Vegeta's voice faded as Goku looked up at Vegeta.

'Hmmm...I never knew Vegeta would be good looking as a teen...not that he wasn't before...huh...what am i thinking?" Goku thought. Vegeta noticed Kakarot wasn't even looking down at the book rather he was staring at him.

"Why the hell are you staring at me like a fish out of water Kakarot, your paper is down there dammit! I'm not gonna explain it all again!" Vegeta yelled at Goku. Goku snapped out of his trance.

"Oh sorry!" Goku said, his face reddening in embarrassment. Vegeta glared at him. He watched Goku scribble down what he just told him. The flustered look on his face managed to bring a smile to his. It was amusing to watch his face go red.

"Vegeta, is this right?" Goku asked Vegeta. Vegeta realized he was staring at Goku too.

"Yeah yeah it is..." Vegeta replied quickly. Goku frowned at him.

"You didn't even look!" Goku complained. Vegeta glared at him and snatched the notebook out of Goku's hand. He gave it quick glance and handed it back.

"You got it..." Vegeta said and walked away.

"Thanks Vegeta!" Goku said. Vegeta grunted in reply. Goku watched Vegeta walk away. His leg muscled tensed up with each step. Goku's face reddened again and he shook his head dramatically and looked back down at his paper.

_'What is wrong with me today?'_ Goku thought, _'Oh, I haven't eaten!'_

Goku then got up and walked over to the fridge. Vegeta heard Goku's footsteps and looked over into the doorway of the kitchen to see him leaning down, looking into the fridge for food. After a minute, he turned around to show that he had his arms so full of pastry treats, he even had one being held by his teeth. Their eyes met. Goku grinned and walked back to the table.

"Heh..." Vegeta chuckled.

'Wait, did I actually just laugh at Kakarot's stupidity?' Vegeta thought to himself.

"Ugh..." Vegeta groaned and continued watching the TV.

-Chapter end-

* * *

Well this chapter was kinda shorter than the others...sorry! I actually liked it! What about you guys! Review! :D

**Again, please vote in my poll! Pretty pretty please! If you don't, I'll send slenderman after you! Wahaha! :D**


	5. Seeking an Answer

**Author's note:** YO! Super saiyan chibi chik here again! I been in the zone with updating! DX crazy I know...**  
**

Many thanks to my friend esmeralda kitty cat AKA **crazylady**! Thanks for your help!

****If you haven't voted on my poll, please take your time to do so! Please! PRETTY PLEASE! DX There's a tie! NUUUU!  
**

but seriously, I need a tie breaker...unless you want those two stories but I need to have 1 I will write first...XD so if you would! :D Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Seeking an Answer

* * *

Goku stood in his and Vegeta's room, facing his bed. He was wearing nothing but his boxers. When did he get here? He shrugged, ready to get into bed when he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked over immediately.

"Who's there?" Goku called out. Vegeta emerged from the shadow of the corner of the room. He stood there with a smirk.

"Oh hey Vegeta, you going to sleep now too?" Goku asked. Vegeta ignored Goku. He then pulled his shirt off, revealing his perfectly sculpted body.

"Uh...O-ok..." Goku said with confusion. Vegeta neared the other saiyan.

"Hey Vegeta, your bed is over there..." Goku said pointing to the bed on the opposite side of the room. Again, Vegeta ignored Goku. He now stood right next to the saiyan. He reached over and gently put his hand over one of his cheeks. His hand was warm. Goku's blushed.

"Uh-V-Vegeta..." Goku stammered. He traced his hand down under Goku's chin. Vegeta leaned forward...

**XXX  
**

"Whoa Vegeta!" Goku cried out. He shot up out of his seat. He was breathing hard, "..it was just a dream..."

"Goku, you shouldn't be dozing off in class..." Miss. Milton said as she continued writing on the board, not looking at him. He realized he was in class. Wait, class...he looked around to see the whole class was looking at him with confusion. He realized someone else was staring at him. Vegeta. He was gaving him a weird look. Goku blushed and avoided eye contact by looking down at his table. Gohan pulled him down to his seat.

"Dad, c'mon, you're going to get in trouble..." Gohan whispered to Goku. Class continued but Goku couldn't concentrate. He kept looking over at Vegeta. He was casually leaning back on his chair, getting scolded by the teacher to put all four chair legs on the ground but ignoring her. Almost like those bad kids he saw in Degrassi that all the girls liked. It was somewhat funny to Goku. He smiled.

**_Riiiing!_**

Goku jumped in his seat. What was that?

**_Riiiing!_**

Wait..he knew what it was!

**_Riiiing!_**

His phone was ringing!

_'Crap...'_ Goku thought as the phone continued ringing loudly. Kids looked all around the room. The teacher turned around angrily.

"Who's phone is that?" Miss. Milton yelled. Goku took out his phone out ninja like under the table and read the number. _Unknown_. Of course he wasn't going to answer but how does he turn it off?

"I'm going to call for someone to come and search and confiscate all your phones if the ringing isn't turned of.." Miss. Milton warned. The kids groaned and looked at each other angrily. Each blaming another but luckily for Goku, no one was looking in his direction.

'Dammit how do you do it?' Goku thought to himself, 'Urgh!'

He tightened his grip on the phone. _Crack! Snap! _The phone broke into several pieces, each hitting the ground silently.

"Ooops..." Goku said quietly to himself. Gohan looked down at what used to be Goku's phone in surprise.

"...Um..." was all Gohan could say. He looked at Goku who grinned in response. Gohan smiled and laughed a bit, "wow dad...Bulma isn't going to be happy..."

Goku's face turned into one of horrible realization.

"Oh no! She's going to kill me!" Goku yelled, catching the attention of the class once again.

***After School***

"An I phone isn't cheap ya know!" Bulma yelled at Goku. Goku sat on the couch of Bulma's living room. She stood in front of Goku, hands at her hips.

"But you aren't poor either..." Goku added with an innocent smile. Bulma glared at him.

"You got that right! But I'm not a rich snob that throws money away either. I use my money for investing in my projects!" Bulma said a bit more calmly. Then the noise of breaking glass sounded from the kitchen.

"Vegeta! That's the third plate you've broken! I'll make some more food later!" Bulma yelled in the direction of the crash. Vegeta walked out of the kitchen.

"Damn slow cooking woman..." Vegeta muttered as he laid on the couch, back to the two of them. Bulma sighed.

"Okay, seriously Goku, be more careful with this one..." Bulma said as she handed Goku another phone. Same as the other one, it was a white I phone.

"Bulma, you seem so much like mother..." Goku laughed.

"Better not mean my age..." Bulma muttered as she walked away. Goku looked down at the new phone and put it away in his pocket. He then turned on the TV and watched some cooking channel for few minutes.

"Urgh!" Goku groaned angrily. He was going to make himself hungrier than he already was. He looked over at Vegeta. His back was still turned to Goku.

"Hey Vegeta..." Goku called out to him. Vegeta didn't move, "Geez, why are you ignoring me?"

Silence. Goku got up and walked right over to him. He could now see that he was sleeping. He was breathing steadily and silently. His face didn't have that glare he always wore rather it looked soft and serene. This brought a smile to Goku's face. Vegeta snuggled his face into the pillow his head rested on. His hair didn't even get messed up during that. Goku stared at Vegeta's hair, eyes widened. He was going to do it! He was going to touch it! It was rather forbidden to touch the prince's hair. He always hated it when people tried to and no one tried to anymore after he made it clear that no one was allowed. Not even Bulma or Trunks! Goku held in his laughter. He knew it was going to be his own personal hilarious memory.

He reached for it. He felt it. Silky soft. Silky soft? Wait, was this right? He looked over and he was indeed touching his hair but how was it this soft? It was freaking baby hair soft! This rough and rugged guy had the softest hair imaginable! Goku continued to stroke it, smiling. He was actually having fun. He then laughed a bit too loudly. Vegeta moaned and Goku quickly pulled his hand away and dove to the couch and sat down. He quickly took out his phone and just looked down at it with the screen on.

Vegeta sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Goku. Goku could feel Vegeta's eyes on him but he kept his composure and kept looking down at the phone, casually touching the screen as if he was selecting something.

"That woman already gave you a new phone?" Vegeta asked. Goku looked over and nodded, "Clumsy idiot...you should be more responsible with those kinds of things..."

"I am responsible." Goku pouted. Vegeta combed his hand through his hair and Goku took notice. He tried to hold in his laugh but couldn't. Silky hair was all he could think and it was hilarious to him! Vegeta gave him a weird look.

"Woman! There's nothing to do!" Vegeta shouted. No reply.

"I think Bulma left..." Goku said. Vegeta tsked.

"Kakarot, there's nothing to do..." Vegeta said with boredom in his tone. Goku looked over at Vegeta.

"You can watch TV or eat..." Goku suggested a bit shyly. Vegeta smirked.

"Let's spar. We haven't had a good fight since your brat turned us into some brats too..." Vegeta said, "It's been a while since I kicked your ass..."

Goku smiled.

"Kay!" Goku replied.

***In the training room***

Vegeta was setting up the gravity setting of the training room as Goku just stood in the middle of the room looking around at the room.

_**Bleep**_

Goku looked over to see Vegeta leaning on the machine, reading the screening and messing with a few buttons. His eyes wandered, eying his body carefully, taking in every detail.

_'What the hell am I doing?'_ Goku though to himself and looked away blushing.

"Let's go!" Vegeta's voice echoed. Goku looked at him to see he was pulling off his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" Goku stuttered nervously. This reminded him of his dream too much!

"Taking off my shirt. That woman gets mad when I ruin my clothes and decides not to cook for me..." Vegeta explained as he threw his shirt on the machine, "Let's go Kakarot!"

"R-right!" Goku said with a nervous smile. Vegeta then launched himself at Goku with a ready fist. Goku stood his ground, ready to dodge him at the last second but the chance never came. Goku didn't move at all. He just kept staring at Vegeta and got a face full of Vegeta's fist. He was sent flying back against the wall, leaving a dent.

"Come on Kakarot, are you even trying?" Vegeta taunted with a smirk. Goku rubbed his head in pain and got up.

"Sorry, I wasn't concentrating..." Goku responded.

"No kidding..." Vegeta replied.

"Hey Vegeta, I don't think I'm in the mood...er-I mean to spar!" Goku said. Vegeta glared at him.

"Fine. Leave then...you probably wouldn't of even made me work up a sweat..." Vegeta replied. Goku immediately left the training room and walked down the hall.

"Seriously, what is wrong with me? Why am I thinking all these weird thoughts of Vegeta?" Goku said to himself as he continued down the hallway.

"Who knows a lot about being a teenager?" Goku asked himself. One person came to mind.

Gohan.

-Chapter end-

* * *

I enjoyed typing the class scene! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did thinking it! XD

Fight scene sucked! Not my strongest suit...need to somehow work a bedroom scene in there but you know they'll be one juicy one eventually! :3

Anyway, please review! This chapter was too long and i think a bit rushed! DX


	6. Tutor

**Author's notes:** Hey! Super saiyan chibi chik here! XD obviously! Thanks for reading and reviewing and being so DAMN patient with my lack of yaoi! XD

**Vote in my poll readers, vote in my poll please!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Tutor

* * *

"Waah!" Goku cried as broom was swung at him, "Chi-chi, calm down!"

Goku, wanting some advice from Gohan about his current predicament, went right over to his old house but Chi-chi didn't seem to want him around. The second she saw him, she had her broom at hand and was already taking swings at him.

"Get out Goku!" Chi-chi yelled. Goku ran right out the door of the white dome house and Chi-chi wasn't far behind him.

"Mom! Stop!" Gohan yelled at Chi-chi, running after her. He somehow managed to get his hand on the broom while it was in midair. Chi-chi glared at him.

"Gohan, let go!" Chi-chi yelled. Gohan stood his ground.

"He's not here for you so you don't need to get mad at him." Gohan yelled. Chi-chi let go of the broom.

"Hmph! Fine but he better leave in 10 minutes." Chi-chi said angrily and walked toward the house. Goten appeared at the door.

"Hi dad!" Goten sang. Goku smiled.

"Hi Goten!" Goku replied. Chi-chi pushed him inside when she entered the house and closed the door behind her. Gohan turned to Goku.

"Hey dad. Sorry about mom...she's still mad..." Gohan said as he let the broom fall to the ground.

"Yes, I can see...and feel..." Goku said as he rubbed his head where Chi-chi hit him earlier. Gohan laughed.

"Well what's up? What do you need?" Gohan asked.

"Oh uh yeah..." Goku said nervously, remembering why he came over in the first place, "Gohan, I think there's something's wrong with me..."

"Something wrong with you? How?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Well I keep having these weird thoughts...about Vegeta...I catch myself staring at him...and when I'm around him in certain situations, I feel weird..." Goku said. He was embarrassed so he kept his eyes on the ground. He looked up at Gohan who had a shocked look on his face.

"Whoa what!?" Gohan said with shock.

"Is that a bad thing?" Goku asked worried.

"It's not a bad thing but it's not a good thing either!" Gohan said.

"So you know what's wrong with me?" Goku asked, worried.

"Yeah, dad, I think you have a crush...on Vegeta..." Gohan replied. Goku tilted his head.

"What would I want to crush Vegeta for?" Goku asked. Gohan nodded.

"No dad, it means you like him!" Gohan replied. Goku smiled.

"Of course I like Vegeta, he's my friend!" Goku said dumbly. Gohan face palmed.

_'My dad is definitely not the brightest bulb...' _Gohan thought.

"Dad, I mean more than a friend!" Gohan replied. Goku was now completely confused. More than a friend?

"Uh...what kind of 'like' would that be?" Goku asked with an innocent smile. Gohan's face reddened. Of course he had to explain! His dad would never understand what was going on unless someone helped him.

"Well...you see dad..." Gohan started, "You like Vegeta like a mom would a dad...or a dad would a mom..."

"But Vegeta and I are both dads, Gohan...you're not making sense..." Goku said. This was the final straw for Gohan. He lost his patience.

"Dad you're in love with Vegeta!" Gohan shouted. He immediately clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Whoa, what?" Goku said with utter shock, "Gohan, I can't be in love with Vegeta! He's a guy!"

Gohan shrugged, not knowing how to reply. Goku couldn't believe it! He was in love with a guy friend! This was too bizarre. He had to collect his thoughts somewhere else.

"Well I'm going to go Gohan," Goku said, "Bye"

Goku took off, heading back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Goku arrived back to Capsule Corp, only to be greeted by darkness inside. He blindly made his way to his room.

_'I can't be in love with Vegeta! I just can't! That's too weird!'_ Goku thought as he made his way to his bed, _'Gohan's gotta be kidding! Right?'_

He laid down and closed his eyes.

"It's not right! It's not! I'm married to Chi-chi!" Goku said to himself. Goku turned over on his side to see Vegeta across the room, sleeping soundly in his bed. He wasn't sleeping parallel to the bed rather he perpendicular to the bed, his legs hanging off. His blanket was on the ground, showing his sweatpants and red t-shirt.

"Pfft!" Goku couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. It was too funny to see him look so sloppy! Vegeta turned over on his back and showed his shirt rising up, revealing his chiseled abs.

"Time to sleep!" Goku scolded himself as he turned his back to Vegeta and closed his eyes.

.

***The next day***

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

**_BZZZZZT!_**

Goku flinched at the noise.

_'Urgh! The alarm of course!'_ Goku thought as he blindly reached his arm over and slammed his open palm only to crush the alarm. His head shot up and he took a look at what used to be his alarm clock.

"Oops...Bulma's not going to be happy about that..." Goku said nervously. He got up and stretched his arms. Saturday at last! Goku made it through a week, or at least half a week, of school and Saturday finally came around. Time for what kids called "fun" but what seemed fun to him?

"Hey I should take Goten out fishing! Like I did with Gohan!" Goku said to himself. Suddenly, the door swung open and Vegeta walked in. Bulma followed, frowning.

"Goku, you're in big trouble right now!" Bulma said angrily.

"Huh? Why?" Goku asked innocently. What could he have done?

Bulma showed him a white sheet of paper and Goku's eyes widened at the sight of it. It was his report card, showing straight D's and F's.

"Eep!" Goku squeaked. Bulma nodded angrily.

"You gotta get your grades up Goku! I didn't put you in school just to have you fail out! I did it so Chi-chi would be proud of you!" Bulma explained.

"Huh?" Goku said confused.

"Well I felt bad after Chi-chi kicked you out and I remembered how she said once she wished you had went to school and gotten a job afterward..." Bulma said. Goku couldn't believe it. Chi-chi wanted this? He should be working harder then!

"Bah! That damn woman wants too much. I would say it's enough that you 'protect' the Earth, including her and your brats..." Vegeta said from his bed. Goku looked over at Vegeta who kept his eyes on the ceiling. How could Vegeta understand his situation? He loves his wife! Vegeta is only with Bulma for the free hospitality!

"What about Vegeta? How is he in school?" Goku asked, hoping for some revenge. Bulma's eyes widened as she brought out his card. Straight A's...whoa, wait! STRAIGHT A'S? Goku had to look twice to be sure he saw right the first time but it was right, Vegeta had all A's! Goku looked over at the bored prince.

"How?" Goku asked Vegeta. Vegeta looked over.

"This is elementary on planet Vegeta...I learned this at the age of 6..." Vegeta stated. Goku looked at Bulma for her reaction only to see it mirrored his. Wow.

"Hey Vegeta, if you're so smart, why don't you help Goku study and get his grades up?" Bulma suggested. Goku's eyes widened as he looked over at Vegeta. He didn't seem excited with the idea.

"What's in it for me?" Vegeta asked. Bulma thought about it for a moment.

"Extra meal?" Bulma asked. Vegeta eye's widened but he immediately calmed his expression and faked a disinterested look.

"Fine..." Vegeta mumbled, admitting defeat. Bulma clapped her hands happily.

"Great! It's a deal! Vegeta, you'll tutor Goku!" Bulma said happily. Vegeta grunted. Rosy blush covered Goku's cheeks lightly.

"Goku, do you have any homework?" Bulma asked Goku.

"Well I've got some math but..." Goku started.

"Tutor time!" Bulma sang as she slammed the door behind her as she left the room. Goku's cheeks reddened more. Vegeta sat up and looked at Goku.

"...but I was going to go fishing with Goten..." Goku said sadly.

"Hurry up and get your work out, Kakarot. The fast I get your grade up, the faster I get my extra meal." Vegeta demanded. Goku nervously reached for his book bag and took out his homework. He sat down at his desk and stared at the paper. All gibberish. Material from the day he was sleeping instead of listening to the teacher's lecture. He looked over at Vegeta who patiently laid on his bed, waiting for Goku to need help.

_'I don't want to tell him that I need help!'_ Goku thought to himself, _'Not after what I found out last night!'_

But Vegeta could read Goku look like a book.

"Already need help Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. Goku flinched at the sound of Vegeta calling him 'Kakarot'. Why was everything so different now?

"Uh..y-yeah..." Goku admitted, keeping his eyes on his paper. Vegeta stood over him, placing a hand on the table.

"With what?" Vegeta demanded. Goku shyly pointed to a question. Another algebra question. Vegeta scoffed.

"It's just like you to struggle with something I could easily finish!" Vegeta said as looked at the question."This is the same kind of question I helped you on the first time, Kakarot! You've gotta make the be on one side alone from the equal sign!"

"Y-yeah but..." Goku said, still looking at his paper. Vegeta sighed impatiently. He explained to Goku on how to do the equation but Goku was lost on his own thoughts.

_'Should I tell him? About me being in love with him and all? But wait, how's he going to react? I mean he's a prince, or at least he was, kinda still is. What does he even think about love?'_ Goku thought.

"Did you even hear me?" Vegeta demanded, interrupting Goku's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah...um can you explain it again please?" Goku asked, still not looking at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Goku suspiciously.

"You add six to each side to get rid of the negative six that's next to 2x..." Vegeta explained. He then sat back down on his bed as Goku worked on the problem.

_'Ask him!'_ Goku thought to himself.

"So uh Vegeta...what do you think about love?" Goku asked casually.

'Wait, maybe I should have worded it differently...damn! Too late now!' Goku thought with embarrassment.

"It's something the weak Earthlings occupy themselves with. It's not something a saiyan should waste their time with..." Vegeta simply replied."Why do you ask?"

"Ur-no reason!" Goku said. He felt a bit disappointed in Vegeta's answer.

_'I guess I can't tell him. He just might laugh in my face.'_ Goku thought to himself, as he continued on his homework. Goku froze. How did you get the _x_ alone again?

"Uh Vegeta...I uh..need help...heh heh..." Goku said sheepishly. Vegeta face palmed, and went over beside Goku, explaining the process to him yet again.

Goku managed to finish his homework but math not being his strong suit, the saiyan was exhausted mentally and knocked out with his head resting on his desk.

"Damn Kakarot wasting my time..." Vegeta said to himself. He looked over at the sleeping teen. Instead of looking away in disgust like Vegeta usually would, he kept staring at Goku's peaceful sleeping face.

_'He looks...so innocent when he's sleeping. Peaceful too...almost like a child...'_ Vegeta thought. _'Wait, what did I just think? No! Gross! Stupid Kakarot, don't let your guard down, even when you're sleeping!'_ Vegeta scolded himself. He looked away but he couldn't help but to look back at him. He took notice of Goku's parted lips in the shape of a soft 'O'. His lips looked so soft and tender. His messy bangs dangling in front of his face helped in making him look like a child. He smiled lightly at the sight. It was pretty cute.

Vegeta angrily shook these thoughts out of his head.

_'What in hell is wrong with me?'_ Vegeta thought angrily. He got up and left the room, leaving the snoring saiyan alone.

* * *

Is how I'm portraying Chi-chi character bashing? Sorry if anyone got insulted. XD lol gotta admit, not a lot of people like Chi-chi but still, I apologize...

Review please!


	7. Two sided possibly?

**Author's note:** Yo! Sorry about the last chapter! Finally got Veggie in touch with his feelings! XD

Lol I'm getting sooo many reviews! Thank you so much everyone! They make me happy! I shall try my best to make this story the best I can!  
DX

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Two sided possibly?

* * *

"Uhh..." Goku groaned. He was already back to school but he was tired from doing homework all night. Oh yes, he managed to finish his math worksheet but surprise surprise, it was double-sided and Bulma insisted that he stay up and finish it. Of course he needed help so Vegeta had to stay up along with him. Goku looked over beyond his seat to see Vegeta leaning back, not looking tired at all.

"Lucky jerk..." Goku muttered under his breath, resting his chin on his open palm.

"What?" a girl's voice said. Goku looked over and realized that the seat on his right was empty and the girl in the next seat that usually would be next to Gohan heard him. Videl, right?

"Oh hi..." Goku said with an innocent smile. The pigtailed girl gave him a weird look.

"Hi, who are you?" Videl said abruptly.

"Oh my name is Son-Goku!" Goku said happily. Videl was surprised.

"Son? Are you related to Son Gohan?" Videl asked, suspiciously of what was said at their last encounter. And with that, Gohan came in and ran up the steps in time to hear Goku's response.

"Yeah! He's my son!" Goku replied. Gohan immediately clapped his hand over Goku's mouth. Videl's eyes widened.

"Wait, so it's true? But you're just 16..." Videl said with shock.

"Haha! You're so funny Goku! Of course you're not my dad!" Gohan said. Goku was confused. He was only telling the truth. Oh wait, 16-year-old dad, sixteen year old son. Yeah, that's not really possible.

"You three! Be quiet!" the teacher yelled. Gohan immediately took his seat and glared at his father who looked away with shame.

"Sorry..." Goku said sadly. Gohan sighed and smiled.

"It's alright..." Gohan whispered. He turned his attention over to Videl and began a long complicated explanation that left Videl confused, just the way he intended. Goku sighed as he kept his eyes on the bored saiyan a few rows ahead of him.

_'What was it about him that I like so much anyway?'_ Goku thought. The girl beside Vegeta was again giggling and flirting with him. Goku clenched his fist. He wasn't the type to lose his temper but just seeing that girl giggling and gushing toward Vegeta made him snap a bit inside. He could feel his anger rising along with his own chi.

Gohan and Vegeta immediately took notice. Vegeta looked back. Gohan placed his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Dad, you okay?" Gohan asked. Goku snapped back and looked at his worried son. His chi went down.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Goku reassured Gohan. Gohan not believing his father turned his attention back to Videl, glancing back every so often. Goku looked back over at Vegeta who was facing the board again, the girl still talking to him, Vegeta ignoring her completely. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she giggled. Goku glared at her.

_'Who does she think she is? Putting her hand on him like that? He's a prince for God's sake! More importantly, he's min-whoa what?!'_ Goku stopped his thoughts. Was he about to claim Vegeta as his? No! Vegeta is his own person, definitely not his!

.

Vegeta looked back up at where Goku and Gohan sat. He could see Goku glaring down but was it at him? No, at the girls. He smirked.

_'Heh, wonder what's got him so mad? I bet he's jealous at how much more popular I am than him! Foolish Kakarot, it's only natural, I'm the prince of all saiyans!'_ Vegeta thought proudly. Goku kept his eyes on the girls.

_'I think it's time for me to have fun with my new-found popularity...'_ Vegeta thought with a devious smile. He looked over at the red-head next to him. She blushed as soon as the two locked eyes.

"You don't say? That's such an interesting story!" Vegeta said. The redhead's cheek got brighter and she nodded.

"Y-yeah!" the redhead squealed. Vegeta faked a smiled and she squealed. He then turned the other way, looking back at Goku sneakily out of the corner of his eyes. He now had his glare set on Vegeta. Vegeta chuckled quietly to himself, pleased with himself.

_'I shouldn't get him too mad though...oh what the hell do I care? This is Kakarot I'm talking about!'_ Vegeta thought. He continued to ignore the squealing girls though.

Gohan watched the two, knowing exactly what was going on right now.

"This is not going to end well..." Gohan told himself.

"What did you say?" Videl asked. Gohan covered his mouth.

_'Right, right! Thinking out loud! This is what got us into this mess in the first place!'_ Gohan thought.

***After school***

Goku and Vegeta were back at home. Goku awkwardly worked on his homework as Vegeta played with his phone.

"Damn bird...destroy that stupid pig!" Vegeta muttered angrily as he traced his finger across his phone's touch screen. The sound affects indicated a success. He smirked. He was cocky even when it came to games. "Ha!"

Goku kept his attention on his homework, furiously work on an algebra equation. Vegeta looked up at Goku, studying him.

_'What the hell is his problem...he's had the personality of a wet mop since this morning...'_ Vegeta thought as he glanced at Goku. Goku frustratedly wrote something down but immediately erased it and stared at the paper angrily.

"Struggling?" Vegeta mocked with a smirk. Goku looked up at Vegeta but this time it wasn't his usual grin. More like a deadly glare. This took Vegeta aback. Goku looked back down at his paper and continued.

"What the hell? Hey, what was that about?" Vegeta asked angrily. Goku was surprised by his own anger. He was always the cool calm one but what was that scowl about?

"Oh um...you...messed up my concentration!" Goku lied with a quick glance up at Vegeta and back down at his paper. Vegeta kept his eyes on him.

"W-what do you want?" Goku stammered.

"What's your problem...you've been acting strangely lately..." Vegeta remarked. Goku looked surprised at Vegeta's concern.

"Does this matter to you?" Goku asked curiously. Vegeta blushed lightly, realizing he did care a bit.

"N-no! I just need a sparring partner soon and the other earthlings can't compare to me. I can't spar if you're busy with your damn homework!" Vegeta replied quickly, looking away. He then realized something. "Hey, don't ignore my question!"

Goku blushed. _Well I haven't sparred with you mostly because I found out that I'm in love with you and I don't want to tell you and make things weird between us because I want to stay friends_. Well, that's what Goku wanted so desperately to say but of course, that'd just make things weird as well, wouldn't it?

"Well because..." Goku said as his eyes shifted nervously.

"Because what?" Vegeta demanded, resting his hand on the table, leaning closer to Goku. Goku's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. It was racing so fast, it sounded as if two hearts were beating.

_'He's too close!'_ Goku cried in his head. _'Too close!'_

Vegeta was indeed too close. So close that the two were mere inches from each other. Goku already knew the drill, looking away, anywhere except into his eyes. His eyes slowly went down to keep a gaze on his soft parted lips-_  
_

_'Stop brain! Stop thinking like this!'_ Goku thought to himself.

"Because..." Goku said as he took his eyes of Vegeta's lips. "I think I love-"

"Hey boys, I'm back!" Bulma sang as she bustled into the house with two paper brown bags full of food. Of course, having two young teen saiyan boys called for frequent trips to the supermarket. "Today I made quite a haul!"

Being ignored, Bulma just walked the bag over to the table and set them down with a thud.

"Okay! I'm not here!" Bulma said as she reached into the bag and pulled out canned and boxed foods and started putting them into the cupboards.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked Goku, not taking his eyes off him for a second, even with Bulma coming in. Goku's face reddened.

"I uh..think I love y-" Bulma caught Goku's attention. She stood by the kitchen stove, watching the two with a smile. Her eyes widened when Goku spoke those words.

"You and your damn stuttering...better get your problems straightened out Kakarot. I'm not one to get soft during times of peace!" Vegeta retorted, finally giving up. He was about to leave but looked back, feeling a bit guilty but keeping his angered expression. "I still need to help you with your homework though. The Blue haired woman or whatever, still wants me to help you..."

Goku felt great relief now that Vegeta had left. Did he almost really just say it? Did he almost just tell Vegeta that he loved him? What was he thinking? Vegeta would probably just get weirded out!

_'Stupid! That was too close!'_ Goku thought as he angrily grabbed his hair in fistfuls. Bulma smiled and let out a small giggle.

"So, what's going on?" Bulma asked. Right. Bulma was still in the kitchen with him and she, unfortunately, saw the whole thing was what Goku just remember that second.

"What? What do you mean?" Goku asked with fake confusion. Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"C'mon now Goku! Really! I know teen love when I see it..." Bulma said as a smile formed on her face. Goku's eye widened in horror. She knows!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Vegeta lay on his bed,staring up at the ceiling.

"Damn Kakarot, wasting my time..." Vegeta said to himself but it almost sounded like a lie to himself. It didn't sound like he meant it at all. He closed his eyes and clapped his hands on his face.

"He did waste my time! I could be doing other stuff!" he lied as he remembered the light blush that spread on Goku's face.

_'He looked so vulnerable,_' he thought as a smile spread on his face.

"Whats wrong wit me?" He questioned himself, his smile changing into a frown. He turned on his side and remembered what happened earlier.

.

_"I think I lo-"_ Goku's words echoed in his head.

.

"You think you what?" Vegeta questioned aloud, as if waiting for an answer. "There's something not right about him," he said to himself as he remember how Goku's chi rose in class.

_'Did I do something to make him act this way?'_he thought, immediately feeling guilty.

"Why do I care!" He scolded himself as he sat up. "I shouldn't worry about a low-class saiyan like him." he said. Still not being convinced with himself, he decided one thing would happen.

"I will figure out what is his problem." Vegeta told himself.

* * *

Please review...I'm not proud of this chapter though... T.T

I never am...-.-

Please review on it anyway please! XD and sorry for any typos...don't have my friend available to check! DX


	8. Out in the open

**Author's note:** Hey! XD well don't got much to say! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! XD I should probably label this as a drama as well cause there isn't any lemon going on...sorry -.-

****BIG BIG THANK YOU TO AMY**(amyartkitten)! She helped so much on this chapter! Girl you rule! XD

Same for **Nique**! Thanks so much! (esmeralda kitty cat)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Out in the open

* * *

"I don't think I can do it..." Goku said to himself as he headed to the living room. What was this troubled saiyan talking about? What couldn't he do? Well let's take a look shall we.

-**Flashback: Last night**-

"C'mon now Goku! Really! I know teen love when I see it..." Bulma said as a smile formed on her face. Goku's eye widened in horror. She knows! God this was bad! One thing to do.

"Love? What? Someone is in love? Is it you Bulma? I knew you could do it! You're still young enough for love!" Goku said with a nervous laugh. Bulma just stared at him angrily, growing impatient with his act.

"Goku, you're playing dumb act isn't going to work. I'm a scientific genius and you, well, you're just an alien monkey man who grew up in the forest..." Bulma said with a chuckle but stopped short after remembering something. "And what do you mean I'm still young enough..."Goku sighed.

"Okay but it's obvious I love food isn't it? I thought everyone knew that...heh heh heh..." Goku laughed, still trying to cover up the truth. Bulma crossed her arms impatiently. She looked ready to blow but her new-found patience caused by living with a needy prince didn't allow it.

"Goku, come on! I know you like him!" Bulma said angrily. A light rose blush spread across his cheeks.

"W-who exactly are you talking about because I think we may be thinking of different people right now..." Goku replied.

"Vegeta! Ve-freaking-geta! The saiyan 'prince'! The mff-!" Bulma was cut off by Goku clapping his palm over her mouth.

"Shh! Bulma! He might hear you!" Goku said as he stood behind her. Despite his younger age, he still towered over Bulma in heaght. Bulma laughed as she pulled Goku's hand off her lips.

"So I was right!" Bulma asked as she turned around and faced the tall saiyan. Goku nodded, embarrassed. Bulma pumped her fist in the air happily. "Yes! I was right...oh wait...that means..."

Bulma looked at Goku in shock.

"Oh god! Goku! I thought you'd have better taste!" Bulma exclaimed. Goku looked as if he did something wrong. Was it wrong for him to have what Gohan called "a crush" on Vegeta?

"What's that supossed to mean?" Goku asked. Bulma was worried now.

"Goku, I'm sure you know the kind of person Vegeta is...mean, selfish, self-centered...I don't think he's the kind of person you should befriend in the first place let alone like! Maybe you should think it over..." Bulma said with a serious tone.

"Problem is Bulma, I already have and I think it's something I can't change..." Goku said with a darker rose blush covering his cheeks. Bulma still couldn't believe it. Goku, sweet innocent pure-hearted Goku, was in love with his stubborn, rude, mean, the list can go on, highness!? That was something to try to wrap your mind around.

"What about Chi-chi?" Bulma asked. "Have you thought where she would be in this situation?" Goku's heart skipped a beat at the very mention of her name. Chi-chi! He didn't even remember her until Bulma brought her up! How would she work out in this situation?

"I never thought about her in this situation at all actually..." Goku admitted. Bulma sighed.

"It's just like you to forget something like that...Goku, I really think you should think about it again...and if you really are sure about it, then I say go for it!" Bulma said. Goku smiled.

"Thanks Bulma..." Goku said as he smiled back.

"And if you do, just telling ya, he's rough..." Bulma said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Rough?" Goku asked innocently. Bulma looked back with a smirk.

"In bed Goku...he's rough in bed...you'll enjoy it..." Bulma said as she left. Goku's face flushed a bright red.

"What?!" Goku cried out.

**-Flashback: Over-**

Goku took a seat in the living room and tried to watch television but all the thoughts from yesterday spiraled in his head.

_'Urgh! I didn't have these weird problems last time, why now?'_ Goku thought.

"Hey Goku...mind if I steal the TV from you?" Bulma said as she came into the room. Goku smiled and nodded at her. Bulma took the remote from the coffee table and sat down next to him. She started flipping through the channels and stopped on a soap opera.

_"I love you, Kai!"_ A beautiful tear-eyed woman cried. She was standing for a young man who immediately embraced her.

_"I love you too, Mika."_ He replied.

"Oh my god! Finally!" Bulma yelled, making Goku jump in fear.

"W-what?" Goku asked fearfully.

"Oh sorry...this couple's just been taking forever to confess their feelings! It's gotten really annoying! They finally did it...but it wasn't even worth the wait! She took too damn long!" Bulma said as she got up and left. "That kinda of thing shouldn't take that long. Something you should do before it's too late."

That got Goku's attention. Should he hurry up? Hurry up before it's too late? But then again, they both loved each other, right? But this love is only...one-sided.

Still...should he do it? What's there to lose? He already lost Chi-chi just because of something that wasn't even his fault. Goku finally decided. He smiled.

"Ok! I'll do it!" Goku said happily.

"Do what Kakarot?" Vegeta asked. Goku turned around quickly to see Vegeta was standing in the doorway. His cheeks turned a deep red.

"N-nothing! I was just thinking of going on a diet!" Goku lied. Vegeta looked completely shocked.

"What the hell...good luck with that..." Vegeta said as he gave Goku a weird look. Goku laughed nervously as he got up and left the room.

"He's going to fail that diet..." Vegeta said as he took a seat on the couch.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Pfft! A diet?! You really said you were on a diet? You, of all people?" Gohan laughed. Goku blushed angrily as he stood outside his old house with Gohan. Yes, Goku went to his son for some advice again.

"Well what was I supposed to say?" Goku replied defensively. His cheeks darkened as Gohan's laugh continued. "Ugh! Now I feel like a dummy for saying that!"

"Aw, come on dad! Don't fell dumb! If anything, I thought you'd laugh about it too!" Gohan replied as he wiped a tear away.

"For sounding stupid in front of Vegeta? No way! I don't think that's funny at all! It's embarrassing!" Goku replied. Gohan pause for a second.

"You must really like him..." Gohan replied. Goku stayed quiet. "Pfft! Diet..."

"Gohan! Help me! I don't know what to do!" Goku plead. Gohan looked concerned now.

"Well dad, if you really like him, then go for it! But have you thought about, you know, mom?" Gohan replied and right on cue...

"Gohan, hurry up and come inside!" Chi-chi yelled from the window impatiently. Goku smiled slightyly at Gohan.

"I think she's moved on..." Goku replied.

"Okay dad, but if you're really sure, just go for it! You never know what can happen...even if it is Vegeta..." Gohan said before he took off running inside before his mother threw another bitch fit. Goku sighed.

"Okay, I can do this!" Goku told himself before he took to the sky to head back to Bulma's.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Okay, I can't do this!" Goku told himself as he entered the house to see the godly sight of Vegeta, shirtless and sprawled on the couch. He walked over, Vegeta's eyes glued to the screen, bored.

"Hi Vegeta..." Goku said as he took a seat on the couch next to Vegeta. Vegeta grunted, acknowledging Goku's presence. Goku fumbled with a knick-knack that he took from the coffee table. He immediately put it back and turned his attention to Vegeta.

"Can I tell you something?" Goku asked Vegeta as he turned his attention to him.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do..." Vegeta replied, eyes still on the screen.

"O-okay, but this is really important!" Goku told Vegeta. Vegeta looked over at Goku impatiently.

"Then spit it out!" Vegeta said angrily. Do it!

"I-I think I l-lov-" Goku couldn't do it! He smiled at Vegeta. "N-never mind!" Goku rose from his seat and hurried out of the room.

_'I can't do it! I can't do it! I CAN'T DO IT!'_ Goku thought in embarrassment as he hurried back to his room but something tightened around his wrist and stopped him in his tracks.

"W-what the-?" Goku said as he looked back to see Vegeta had a grip on his wrist. He looked frustrated.

"Oh no, you're not going to run away, leaving me to wonder what the hell it is you were going to tell me!" Vegeta said angrily. Goku's heart raced. He was so fucked.

"No seriously, it's fine! It's not important!" Goku said as he pulled his arm a bit but Vegeta had a strong grip. Vegeta pushed Goku against the wall, pinning his arms up against the wall over his head.

"About a minute ago, you made it seem more important than the world!" Vegeta reminded Goku. Damn. Got caught. "Now, this has been bugging me ever since the incident! You've been acting strangely Kakarot! You can't spar with me anymore, you've slipping up by letting your anger get the best of you by letting your chi rise in that damned school, and overall, your whole personality has changed! What is your problem?" Vegeta demanded. Goku tried to escape the prince's grip but again, his grip was strong. Dammit!

"It's nothing seriously!" Goku cried as he tried pulling away. He locked eyes with Vegeta. His heart fluttered. "S-seriously, it's nothing! Just drop it!"

"No! You are telling me what's changed you and you are telling me now!" Vegeta said almost in a shout.

"I love you!" Goku yelled.

-To be continued

* * *

*sigh* That took longer than I though! Soooo sorry for the wait though there weren't probably many waiting! XD Hope you like! DX

lol aw snap, he finally confessed yo! DX


	9. Possibly

**Author's note:** I...am soooooo sorry for this long wait! I been really busy with school! D:

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Possibly_

* * *

"No! You are telling me what's changed you and you are telling me now!" Vegeta said almost in a shout.

"I love you!" Goku yelled. _Th-thump. Thump. Thump._

Shit.

Goku felt Vegeta's grip on him loosen and his arms dropped. He looked up at Vegeta who kept his cold and serious expression.

"You're lying." Vegeta simply said. Lying? Goku, lying? About this? No! Never!

"I-I'm not..." Goku said as he looked down at the ground. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him.

_'What the hell does Kakarot mean he loves me? What the hell?'_ Vegeta thought. He took a step back and studied his face. Light scarlet blush was spread across his cheeks. He noticed he swallowed and pressed his lips together. He pressed himself harder against the wall, almost shrinking himself.

"You're lying." Vegeta repeated. Goku stayed quiet this time. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and with a huff, he turned around and walked away, leaving Goku up against the wall.

Goku stood there until he heard the door open and close. He let out a deep breath. When had he started holding it? He stood frozen in that place for what felt like several minutes.

_'What was he thinking? He didn't really respond to what I said! What is he thinking?! I need to know!'_ Goku thought. He finally snapped back to reality. Somehow managing to push himself from the cold wall, he walked over to the kitchen. He felt empty now.

"Goku!" Bulma said as she looked over her shoulder at the depressed saiyan. She was at the sink drying up some dishes. She turned around and smiled. "What's up?"

Goku looked up at her and like a mother, she could immediately tell something was wrong.

* * *

"What the hell does Kakarot mean? Love me? Of all people, love me? Isn't that idiot married to that angry woman, Chi-chi?" Vegeta said to himself. Vegeta sat down on his bed, arms crossed, thinking.

"This is what happens to saiyans who don't grow up on their own home planet...they grow up to be a messed up adult..." Vegeta told himself. He looked over at Goku's bed. Of course he would be one of the few to grow up to be a weird adult. He grunted as he quickly looked away angrily.

"Out of every one why me?" Vegeta questioned himself. "I can see why he would!" Vegeta paused for a while and thought silently.

_'Maybe he hit his head to hard?'_ Vegeta thought. _'...or maybe he is attracted to me?'_

"Kakarot can't possibly be attracted to me!" Vegeta told himself. No matter how many times he said it, it seemed like a complete and utter lie. Maybe it was a lie?

_'But what do I have to lose?'_ Vegeta thought. He scowled at his own thought. What the hell was he thinking?! His respect and his pride were on the line if he accepted Goku's feelings. He scooted back on his bed and leaned against the cold wall.

"Dammit why didn't I just say 'No' to Kakarot right on the spot? Why did I not do it?" Vegeta asked himself. Thought there was only one thing stopping him from saying that.

Himself.

But why?

* * *

"Bulma, I think I might have made a big mistake..." Goku told Bulma.

"What happened?" Bulma asked as she dried her hands on a towel and walked over to Goku.

"Well...I told Vegeta..." Goku started.

"And...?" Bulma said, urging him to continue.

"He didn't really seem to believe me...he didn't even seem like it was great news..." Goku continued, "I don't think he cares about how I feel, Bulma." Bulma sighed.

"Well that's Vegeta for ya...tough guy that doesn't need anyone...or cares for anyone..." Bulma said a hint of annoyance in her voice. She looked over at Goku who just looked sadly down at the table. She smiled. "Goku, don't worry...I'm sure maybe you can try again later! Persistence can sometimes be looked at as a cute personality trait."

Of course Bulma was just spouting whatever came to mind. They are best friends. This was the only way a friend could help. Give philosophical nonsense that never works in real life but works perfectly in movies. There was only one thing Goku could do. He looked up at Bulma with a fake smile that seemed almost genuine.

"Thanks Bulma, I'll try..." Goku said and with that, he got up and walked out of the kitchen and headed over to his room...where, now remembering, Vegeta waited.

* * *

"Damn that Kakarot! What is wrong with him? Love me? That's...just plain wrong!" Vegeta said to himself as he entered his and Goku's room. He sat on his bed's edge, arms crossed.

"Why would he even say that? Is he trying to freak me out?" Vegeta asked himself in disgust. Goku's face flashed in his mind. Before Vegeta could even shove the image of Goku's face out of his mind, his mind wandered about the younger saiyan.

_'He looked very...shy...'_ Vegeta thought, taking notice of the light red the covered Goku's cheeks. His eyes showed fear. _'Wait, fear? Fear of what? What can Kakarot be afraid of?'_

Only two possibilities popped in Vegeta's head. Fear of embarrassment or fear of rejection. Knowing Goku, he knew Goku had no shame so embarrassment wasn't a logical answer.

Was it...fear of rejection?

_'What in the hell could he have to be rejected at that moment?'_ Vegeta thought.

"Damn that Kakarot." Vegeta said. Yes said. Even Vegeta realized it at the moment. His usual 'damn that kakarot' wasn't a shout or just said with a hint of anger or frustration. He just said it. It didn't sound authentic. It didn't sound...Vegeta.

"Damn that Kakarot!" Vegeta tried yelling again but this time, it sounded forced. He clenched his fists in anger.

"Damn it Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. He failed at it again.

"What the hell?" Vegeta though as he looked down at himself, almost as if he would find something right on him to give him a hint of something being wrong with him. "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

Goku sighed as he opened the door but stopped short as soon as he saw Vegeta sitting on his own bed. Goku lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Oh uh...sorry..." Goku said and began to step back out, closing the door with him and keeping his eyes on the ground as he did.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta said. Goku stopped and quickly looked up at Vegeta.

"Y-yeah?" Goku asked. Vegeta eyed him for a minute. Studied him well.

"Nothing..." Vegeta replied and with that, he lay down on his bed and pulled his covers over himself. Goku's head hung as he walked over to his own bed and lay down as well. He stared at Vegeta from across the room.

_'Maybe I should just forget it...he'll never think of me in the same way...'_ Goku thought, _'I guess it's better to just give up now. This may be one of the few fights even I can't win...'_

Vegeta felt Goku's eyes on his back. His body tensed up.

_'Damn you Kakarot...what have you done to me?'_ Vegeta thought, and still, not angrily.

* * *

At last, the two saiyans were back in school. Despite the new awkwardness between Goku and Vegeta, the two managed to make it through the day. School was almost over for the two as they sat in their last class.

"Now class, I'd like you to get with your assigned partner today for test review sheet. Please do so now!" Miss. Milton said as she stood in the front of the class. A few people groaned as they stood up from their seats and walked around in different direction, pairing off. Vegeta watched everyone pair off and just leaned back in his chair, not caring to do anything in the situation.

"Partners?" Goku asked Gohan, who had Videl scooted over closer to him. Gohan looked over at his father and realized what Goku meant.

"Oh right! You don't have a partner." Gohan said. He stood up and looked over at the teacher. "Miss. Milton, my da-er, I mean Goku doesn't have a partner."

"Oh right, you're a bit new to the class...well why don't we have you pair up with...hmmm...how about Vegeta?" Miss. Milton said. Vegeta looked back at Goku. Goku's heart skipped a beat.

"Uh o-okay..." Goku said. He then headed over to where Vegeta sat and took a seat in the empty chair next to him. He kept his eyes fixed on the board. Vegeta eyed him. The class had worksheets handed out and began to work immediately.

Goku began to work now. Vegeta remained relaxed on his leaned chair.

"You should really start on the worksheet..." Goku told Vegeta. Vegeta remained quiet. "Vegeta?"

"Fine..." Vegeta said as he reached over for his pencil that was on the edge of the table. Barely touching it cause it to fall right onto Goku's pants. The two stared down at for a second.

"I'll get that..." Goku said as he grabbed the pencil and shyly handed it to Vegeta. Vegeta reached over to take it. Their fingers barely brushed but they both felt it. They felt a sort of shock that made the two flinch back away from each other. Vegeta took the pencil from Goku and began to work on the worksheet in silence.

_'What the hell was that about? Probably him dragging his feet around everywhere caused it...'_ Vegeta thought as he threw a few casual glances at Goku, who started working on the worksheet as well.

_'Damn that Kakarot...'_ Vegeta thought. Still sounded fake. He furrowed his eyebrows. _'That's it...that Kakarot has done something to me...I am going to get to the bottom of this!'_

* * *

"So how was school you guys?" Bulma asked as she stood tossed a salad on the kitchen counter.

"It was okay..." Goku replied with a smile. Vegeta remained silent at the table. Bulma brought the salad over to the table and immediately took off the apron and tossed it on a chair.

"Well, I'm off! I have an important meeting to get to right now...I'm going to leave the two of to have dinner." Bulma said as she took her purse from the table and headed out the door. "Bye!"

There was a strange silence in the air as the two saiyans sat at the table, avoiding eye contact. Goku then started to help himself from what Bulma left on the table. Vegeta watched him as he did this, Goku didn't take notice of Vegeta.

_'What did you do...'_ Vegeta though as he stared at Goku.

**~~~After dinner~~~**

Goku was in his room, ready to go to sleep. He sighed as he looked over at Vegeta's bed. Vegeta burst into the room and walked right over to Goku.

"Kakarot! You've done something to me haven't you?" Vegeta said right away, not thinking his words through. Goku sat in bed, confused.

"What?" Goku asked. Vegeta glared at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You've done something to me!" Vegeta said angrily. Goku, still confused about Vegeta's outburst, stood up.

"Vegeta, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything to you..." Goku said.

"You used some sort of witchery on me! Or black magic! You've done something to me that's changed me and I don't like it!" Vegeta yelled and again, as lately, he didn't even show much hint of anger.

"Vegeta, I don't get what you're talking about..." Goku told Vegeta. Vegeta glared at him.

"You took my anger away! Or I don't know what you did but now when you ever cross my mind, I don't feel...angered!" Vegeta explained. Goku tilted his head.

"I don't get it..." Goku replied.

"You usually are the source of my anger...but now...I don't feel angry when I think of you..." Vegeta explained.

"So...you're starting to like me?" Goku asked. Vegeta glared at him again.

"No!" Vegeta yelled. "It's not that..."

Goku blushed as an idea of what can be wrong with Vegeta came to his mind. He blushed and looked away.

"Then I don't see what else it can be..." Goku lied.

"No, what was that about? Why did you look away? You know something, don't you?" Vegeta asked Goku. Goku's face reddened more.

"N-no! I swear! I don't have an idea of what can be wrong with you!" Goku replied nervously.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" Goku yelled. Vegeta kept his eyes on Goku. Goku sighed. "Have you ever considered that you...well...might...*mumble mumble*"

"Kakarot, I swear-"

"Okay! Have you considered that you...might...love me?" Goku asked. Vegeta's eyes widened.

_'I...might be in love with Kakarot?'_

-To be continued!-

* * *

Woooh! This chapter is finally out of the way! These next chapters should be easier for me! :D though this is a cliff hanger and those are hard to continue off...dammit! Why do I do this to myself? DX

Anyway, I am so sorry for the wait! So sorry! I think I may have lost some fans for that! D:

Also, thank you soooo much for all the nice reviews! They bring a smile to my face! :) Please review!

...this chapter sucked so hard!


End file.
